


Two Girls, One Can

by xXNekoAngel222Xx



Category: Chlorine Grown Roses
Genre: Double Entendre, F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, the only reason this script exists tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNekoAngel222Xx/pseuds/xXNekoAngel222Xx
Summary: Rin is just walking when he hears Azusa and Akira making... noises just off the camera.*Not actual Lesbeans fiction, just uh, some pandering I guess?
Relationships: Azusa Tachibana/Akira Tomuson





	Two Girls, One Can

(Rin walking)  
Azusa: A-akira!  
Akira: It’s okay (thump)  
Azusa: Y-you need to do it harder…!  
Akira: Harder? I’m giving all I’ve got!  
Azusa: Use your wholde body.  
Akira: What do you think I’m doing here?!  
Azusa: (whimper)  
Akira: Azusa, get on all fours!  
Azusa: A-are you sure about this?  
Akira: You can’t just let me do all the work here! Now bend down!  
Azusa: O-okay… Hngh…  
Akira: J-just a little more…!  
Azusa: (pants) D-deeper… a little… deeper…!  
Akira: Almost!  
Rin: (bursts in) AZUSA IS MY G-  
Azusa: (crying) Rin…!  
Akira: Rin, good thing you’re here! Azusa’s soda got stuck in this damn vending machine!  
Rin: (stares, then tackles)  
Akira: Ah! It came!  
Azusa: (gets up) Thank you, Rin.  
Rin: No problem.  
Akira: Azusa really needed that one. She was pretty exhausted after our private session after school.  
Rin: Wha-?  
[Video cut here, inside of an episode the scene would continue like this]  
Akira: She hasn’t been swimming that much during last year, so she asked me to give her some secret lessons, you know?  
Rin: …You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?  
Akira: (innocent) Enjoying what?  
Rin: Forget it. (turns to Azusa) You’re all okay now? Ready for our date?  
Azusa: Yes. (hesitating) Rin, you’re not going to tell the others, are you?  
Rin: I won’t.


End file.
